Como dueles en los labios
by DerMeister02
Summary: Antes del ayer, antes del capitan, existió un hombre. Byakuya recordando sus dias felices. Byakuya x Hisana - No olviden comentar


Bueno acá les dejo este Fic, obra de un amigo, yo le sugerí la idea, el lo escribió y yo le di mas forma…. Le puse ese nombre por la canción de Maná (Está muy buena)

Las memorias de Byakuya, cuando aun era feliz, cuando aun tenía una razón para serlo, cuando aun tenía a Hisana

Espero que les guste.

**Como dueles en los Labios**

Aquellos días de juventud, sin control, solo viviendo para el momento, con mi mente puesta solo en mejorar, entrenar para superar mis metas y tener mi lugar dentro del Gotei 13, la ambición llenaba mi orgullo. Alimentado con los exquisitos manjares, propios de la nobleza a la que pertenezco, crecía para poder un día llegar a ser como mi abuelo, un "Capitan".

Diariamente entrenaba para poder crecer y ser uno de los tan admirados capitanes… Sin embargo uno de estos capitanes, la capitana del 2º escuadrón, Yoruichi Shihouin, se burlaba de mí provocando que en cada visita que realizaba a nuestro palacio yo perdiera el control, orillándome a perseguirla, no solo dentro de los muros de la mansión, sino aun hasta el Rukongai.

Como era lógico, yo siempre terminaba con la cara en el piso, con las burlas de Yoruichi resonando en mi cabeza. Estaba, ahora más que nunca, decidido a ingresar a alguno de los escuadrones de protección del Seireitei, pero necesitaba mejorar… Así que encontré un lugar donde podría practicar, un apartado lugar en el Rukongai donde nadie podría molestarme.

En una de mis noches de entrenamiento algo perturbo mi concentración, al saber de antemano que no representaba ningún peligro solo pregunté: "¿Quién eres mujer?". Una delicada y suave voz contestó: "Hisana, ese es mi nombre señor". Dejando a un lado el entrenamiento comencé a interesarme en aquella chica, ¿Qué hacia en un lugar tan apartado?, indagando con preguntas averigüe que no era la primera vez que me observaba. Me dijo: "Mi señor, cada noche que he venido a este lugar me he ocultado entre los arboles y he mirado con detenimiento su incesante interés en ser mejor, ruego me perdone la vida por esta osadía".

Había encontrado a alguien que veía, aun sin conocerme, parte de lo que yo era, eso despertó mi interés por conocerla. Asi transcurrió aquella noche, sin percatarme de la hora, solo me interesaba escucharla, su vida en el mundo real, el cruel infierno que vivía en el Rukongai y ante todo, ese vivo deseo de seguir teniendo esperanza… cada palabra de ella no solo era un despliegue de emoción, sino que en ellas había sabiduría y sensatez, realmente nunca imaginé que esta mujer, con su débil figura, encerrara en su mente tan gran caudal de conocimiento y discernimiento, aquella noche terminó, pero no mi interés por ella.

Noche tras noche no solo crecía mi experiencia con mi arma, sino también aquellas charlas con Hisana… Sin embargo en día, de la nada, tan solo desapareció, sin alguna razón, sin ninguna explicación, sin un solo aviso, solo desapareció, en ese momento supe que me había enamorado de ella.

Pasó solo un poco de tiempo después de esto, y después logre entrar en la academia shinigami, mis aptitudes y todo ese duro entrenamiento rindieron su fruto, era el numero uno por encima del resto de los estudiantes. Mis dotes de liderazgo me permitieron que, aun siendo nuevo en el escuadrón al que se me permitió ingresar, se me diera la oportunidad de tener bajo mi mando algunas misiones.

Cierto día surgió una revuelta en el barrio mas pobre del Rukongai así que, con otros 3 compañeros, salí a resolver dicha disputa; fue un trabajo relativamente fácil, que nos dio la oportunidad de tomar un breve descanso. Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, de pronto escuchamos la suplica de una mujer y los gritos enfurecidos de un hombre que reclamaba: "Maldita esclava, te doy un techo ¿y aun así te atreves a robar mi agua?" Justo después de detener el puño de aquel hombre y hacerlo rogar por su vida, descubrí que aquella mujer era Hisana. ¡¡Había encontrado a la mujer que hace años ya poseía mi corazón!! Lo había decidido en mi corazón: ¡Ella seria mía!

Me contó su historia y porque tan súbitamente había desaparecido, ese hombre del que la salvé la había hecho su esclava porque ella había tomado algo de su pan sin pedir permiso, y desde entonces era victima de sus crueles castigos… Poco a poco iba conociéndola un poco más. El tiempo pasaba casi sin sentirlo (junto a ella el tiempo parecía pasar mas lento), y yo avanzaba un poco mas dentro de mi escuadrón, madurando mas y mas, y note que aquellos desplantes juveniles se diseminaron hasta desaparecer, y por supuesto la influencia de mi abuelo me ayudó a llegar, no solo a ser teniente, sino a tener el control del 6º escuadrón fungiendo como su capitán. Cada momento de mi pasado tuvo como fin aquel momento, agradeciendo a mi abuelo y a Hisana, aquella que en vida fue filosofa, poeta, medico y magnifica consejera. Sabiduría pura procedía de su boca y esta misma llenaba de amor mi corazón. No tenia mas dudas, anhelaba con todo mi corazón que fuera mi compañera; era una elección sincera y noble, y aun así recibía amenazas y un cierto desprecio por parte de mi familia.

Pero pronto una nueva situación desvió la tensión dentro de la casa, el abuelo había enfermado, no fue mucho lo que duró su agonía, y con el pequeño cumulo de energías que aun conservaba, estando yo ante el, tocó mi mano y dijo: "Por todos lados se oirá de ti, tu mano estará en la cerviz de tus enemigos, la plenitud del control pertenece al olvido porque serás mas fuerte que el dolor. En tu hombro se apoyara esta casa, tu eres su protector, hoy te digo: 'Eres el nuevo cabeza del clan Kuchiki'". Lo único que alcancé a decir fue:"En tu nombre llevare esta responsabilidad, y seré lo que esperas de mi", después de oír esto y mostrarme una breve sonrisa, falleció. Realizamos el funeral con todos los requisitos que exigía su persona. Al concluir todos los honores a mi abuelo anuncié mi compromiso con Hisana, toda la familia guardaba silencio, una nueva familia se erigía en el palacio. "Boda, Boda2, se pregonaba por todo el lugar, "¡El cabeza de la familia Kuchiki celebrara votos matrimoniales!", Felicidad, todo era felicidad, ¿Qué mas podría pedir un simple hombre?, mi amada era una gran compañera y, en lo secreto, una sabia consejera; aprendí de ella, tome decisiones con ella, respondí por ella, no había duda: Era la esposa perfecta. Y yo, yo la amé con cada parte de mi alma, con cada gramo de mi ser, y a cada segundo de mi vida.

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad y sensación de completa saciedad no duró mucho, como si de un extraño karma se tratara, ella enfermó, Dios ¿Por qué ocurre esto? Aun con grandes planes en mente, con hermosos momentos por vivir y una familia que formar, su vida se desvanecía entre mis manos. En los momentos en los que tenia fuerza para hablar me decía cuanto me amaba y cuanto deseaba permanecer a mi lado y cumplirme ese sueño de ser padre. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, compartía con ella esa esperanza que guardaba en mi corazón, de que podríamos seguir juntos.

Sus días no duraron mucho, como sus últimas palabras, me confesó la existencia de su hermana menor y me hizo saber lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla abandonado y de no habérmelo compartido antes. Ella falleció y, si mal no recuero, fue la última vez que lloré, lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, aquel día todo mí mundo se derrumbó, sin ella ya no había nada, solo un gran vacio en mi existencia el cual no podía ser llenado con nada. Entonces comprendí que mis emociones ya no tenían lugar en mi, no tenia a alguien digno con quien compartirlas. Pero, aun así su recuerdo vive en mí, ella fue, es y será mi único gran amor; la dama, que se robó mi corazón.


End file.
